Thank you Alice!
by nosserate
Summary: Alice decides yo help Bella with Bella's crush on Edward. Bella thougth Edward didn't know. Alice was supposed to try to set Edward and Bella up for Edward. Edward thought Bella didn't know. Alice is quite a matchmaker. Oneshot.


**A/N Hey guys! So I know what you're probably thinking, 'another one shot?', but I have a good reason behind this one. I have to have a tonsillectomy Thursday so I won't be able to post anything on my stories for a while (until I feel better) so I felt bad for not having anything for you. So my dad took us on a beach trip for the weekend so I could have a little fun before surgery and we happened to eat at Lambert's. While I was there, I saw this guy throwing rolls around to people and this one girl caught it with her teeth! It was soo cool and he actually went over there to her and started flirting like crazy and it gave me an awesome story only changes were made to it lol. Hope you guys like it! **

***I do not own Twilight (Insert witty comment here)**

"Alice, I can't do this!"

I gripped the door frame tightly trying to keep myself out of the restaurant while my best friend, Alice, was pulling me with her hands wrapped around my waist. I was seriously holding on for my life, because she had managed to lift me off the ground twice already- and she was ground level!Alice grunted while yanking again, "Bella, if you don't do it now, you'll get old and live in an apartment with a house full of cats like in those movies! This is your big chance! He's single again, working this shift, and we're right here!"She yanked once more and I tightened my hold again, "Alice, please don't make me do this!"Okay, so let me explain I guess. See, Alice had this cousin, Edward, and he was absolutely Greek god gorgeous -seriously! So I have this huge crush on him since he moved here three years ago, but he hasn't exactly been single most of the time and he dumped his girlfriend, Tanya, so he was single again for the first time in almost eight months! Well, Alice being Alice decided that I needed to take my chance while I had it and make a move. I didn't think it was such a good idea at all, but she insisted. So she tricked me into coming down here to eat and I didn't know this was Edward's shift. Well, now I do. So here I was holding onto the doorframe of Lambert's and trying desperately to leave before he saw me.

She pulled again making a squeal grunt, "Isabella Marie Swan! Let go of this door n-" She was cut off by a southern voice.

"Is everything alright?"

Alice immediately let me go and blushed bright red in the face when she looked up at her object of affection, "Um, everything's fine. Table for two!" She almost squealed that line.

Jasper smiled easily, "Hi, Alice."

She giggled, "Hi, Jasper." Yeah, she had it bad.

I was trapped, "Hey, Jasper."

He gave me a smile and turned back to Alice, "Just you and Bella?"

Alice nodded immediately, "Yes!"

I sighed, "Fine, Alice."

She looked excited I was defeated and Jasper gave us a perplexed look before leading us to a table. I tried not to get worked up about the whole thing while we passed the servers and I sighed in relief when I realized none of them were Edward. Although even without Edward's looks, you could tell when he wasn't in the kitchen. You just have to wait…

Jasper sat us down in a table near the window and I thought it didn't look that thick of glass. Maybe if I threw a chair hard enough I could make a run for it…Ah, that would cost too much and Charlie -my dad- would kill me if he found out I did something like that. Damn, I'm gonna really have to go through with this. HELP!

I set my head in my hands, "Alice, I can't believe you're gonna make me do this."

She grinned from ear to ear, "Bella, you are going to thank me for this one day so stop pouting. You should be excited about this!"

I couldn't see myself getting excited over nothing really. I just knew I was about to make this biggest mistake of my entire life by trying doing this. I mean seriously, I can't flirt to save my life! Ugh, this was gonna be a disaster.

Now where I was sitting there was a table to my left that was almost diagonally. It reminded you of a checker board the way it seated. They were against the wall but ours was sort of spaced away from the window/wall so that there was a walkway. There was also a table to our right in the same way as the left.

All I could think was Edward was going to walk behind me to get down the other aisle.

"Okay, fresh batch! Who wants some?"

My heart stopped at the voice that called those words out and I immediately spotted him as he walked out of the kitchen doors pushing the cart of rolls. The first thing that catches your eye is the messy bronze hair on top of his head that seems to go in every direction but giving him that sexy look. Then you noticed his defined jaw that led you to his flashing emerald eyes. Once you met his eyes dead on, you complete lose the ability to think -which is why I didn't look that far.

If you've ever been to Lambert's they always got some guy pushing a cart of rolls up and down the aisles ready to hand them out to you when they're needed. Well, not really hand them out more like throw them at you. Yeah, Edward played baseball in school so he had really good aim, and it was fun to watch people miss when he through the rolls at them. Okay, so off track here.

Alice giggled, "Okay, Bella there he is. Remember what I told ya to do?"

I nodded not really feeling so nervous anymore, "Yeah, I do." Alice had been coaching me on my catching skills. Yeah, I know what you're probably thinking. I'm sooo going to blow this.

This man on the left table to us hollered for a roll and Edward immediately tossed a roll to him from across the room. Only when it went diagonally, I just lifted my hand up and caught it without even flinching. Alice gave me a thumbs up after I handed it to her and Edward's eyes immediately followed to me without a second to waste. I did my hardest to keep a blush from crossing my face when I met his stare head on and he looked impressed and amused at the same time. When a smile started forming on his gorgeous face, I winked playfully before looking back at Alice. She was really tearing into that roll.

I cleared my throat, "How'd I do?"

She smiled, "That was perfect! But now you have to get one." Alice gave me a mischievous smile and I immediately got it.

I paid attention to Edward when he reached down to get another roll for the guy I had just stolen that last one from and he tossed it higher probably thinking I wouldn't catch it. Now instead of just sitting up in my chair to reach my arm up, I got up from my chair and caught the thing in my mouth. Needless to say, even I was surprised that actually worked -seriously. Alice looked very surprised and impressed, but I kept my eyes on Edward when his mouth dropped open slightly. I put my hand up to the roll, bit into it before taking it away from my mouth, and chewed slowly before winking at him again.

I sat back down nearly hyperventilating, "Oh, my gosh I can't believe I did that!"

Alice's eyes widened, "Wow, that was awesome, Bella! You were like, 'Oh, yeah I soo got this', and then you were like, 'Yeah, did you see that? I'm that good'. Girl, even I didn't think of that!"

I laughed along with her while I munched on the roll and looked back up at Edward to see him successfully throw the man the roll this time and his gaze immediately flickered over to me probably checking to see if I was gonna catch it again. I smiled sweetly and his return smile was heart stopping. His eyes seemed to study me so intently, and I was sure I was gonna blush if he kept staring at me like that.

Then Alice suddenly stood up and said in a loud voice, "Sorry, Bella, but I have to go now so I can meet Rosalie at her and Emmett's new apartment. I guess I'll see you later."

Wait, that wasn't part of the plan!

I looked at her in disappointment and shock, "Alice, you mean you're leaving me on my own?" My voice wasn't as loud as hers but somehow it still carried.

She smiled secretly and said even louder, "I know I'm sorry you have to eat alone, but I really have to go. I'll call you later, but you stay and eat lunch. Bye!"Before I could stop her, she was already gone.

I was cursing in my head so bad that even my father would want to arrest me for it, but I was really mad at Alice for leaving me on my own! She was supposed to call Edward over and strike up a conversation about going to the movies this weekend and invite him along. Then she was supposed to back out at the last minute, but this is terrifying! She was leaving me to the shark here, and I was clueless on what I should do.

I was sooo getting her back for this when the humiliation wore off and I could be seen in public again.

I sighed and finished my roll off and waited patiently for the stupid waiter. But couldn't you imagine my surprise when Edward walked right over to me and completely left his cart in the corner with a sign that said 'take one'.

I felt my breath catch when he sat down in Alice's vacant seat flashing me a smile, "Hello, Bella."

God, even his velvety voice sent chills through me.

I managed to fight off every ounce of nervousness I had and smile back naturally, "Hi, Edward." I was fidgeting with the roll in my hands tearing off tiny pieces and placing them in my mouth slowly while I thought of something to say.

But he beat me to it, "I heard Alice was gonna leave you to eat lunch alone and I was wondering if you wanted some company?" He looked completely confident.

Oh mygosh, he was asking if he could join me for lunch!

I broke into an even bigger smile, "Sure, but aren't you working right now?"

Edward chuckled, "My shift's over now. That cart was my last one of the day so I'm free." His eyes seemed to danced when he laughed and it was so…mesmerizing.

I looked down at the roll in my hands and perked up, "Okay then."

Before I could even think about anything else, Edward got up out of his seat, "What would you like to drink?"

His eyes bore into mine so directly that it took me a moment to remember where I was and what he just asked me, "Uh, what?"

His eyes danced in amusement while he chuckled again, "What would you like to drink?"

This was the time I blushed, "Oh, uh, sweet tea please." Yeah, that was real smooth, Bella.

Edward stared at me again probably amused that I blushed, and then he flashed a smile before walking away.

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding and pulled my cell phone out and quickly texted Alice.

_I hate you and I'm never forgiving you for this! -B_

A few seconds later my phone vibrated.

_Oh, Bella, don't be so dramatic. You'll thank me for it later! TRUST ME! -A_

I sighed before putting my phone away and looking around aimlessly trying to distract myself from anything other than how nervous I was feeling right now. I then took in a deep breath and let it out slowly getting mad at myself. What was wrong with me? I could have a conversation with any other boy at my school without any problems - I didn't even blush around them!- and now just talking with Edward made me feel more nervous than the time I tried out for cheerleading with everyone staring at me in gym class and I fell flat on my face! I was going to shake away the nerves right now and ask him out without a slight stutter in my voice! I was going to use every ounce of courage I had and walk away if he turned me down! I was going to-

I was cut off when I happened to look up and see Edward walking this way with two jugs in his hand.

I was going to completely humiliate myself and probably die of embarrassment from it.

Edward smiled when he sat down handing them to me, "Here ya go, Bella."

I smiled back, "Thanks, Edward." I pulled the jug to me and stuck the straw between my lips drinking it slowly. It tasted really sweet going down my throat -just how I liked it! I Guess I was so distracted I didn't even realize it when a moan escaped my lips.

Edward did though when he looked amused, "You know, I just might be jealous of that straw."

Whoa. I felt my eyes widen slightly when I pulled the straw out of my mouth immediately and felt a light blush spread across my cheeks. I was beginning to think I felt a little feverish…

I swallowed hard, "Um, so thanks for joining me."

I managed to smile slightly, "Alice usually doesn't flake out like that most of the time."

Edward stirred his drink with his straw while keeping eyes contact with me, "Alice also usually doesn't convince me to take extra shifts by claiming that she doesn't need me around the house while she's renovating everything."

Alice…

I snorted and took a quick sip of my drink, "Alice is certainly a character." I laughed softly, "Just last week she was convinced Jasper was flirting with her so she secretly recorder their next conversation so she could get me to agree with her." Which was true actually. And yes, Jasper was flirting with her haha.

He smiled slyly, "Oh, Jasper does like her -he told me so."

I lifted an eyebrow, "Really? Alice will be ecstatic."

Edward shrugged, "You should see him when he notices she walks in the place -he has to do a breathing exercise before walking up to her."

I laughed at that, "Alice usually fawns over every tiny detail about the way she looks when she comes here, but today she was taken by surprise when he just showed up out of nowhere. I thought she was gonna jump out of her skin."

We both laughed at that when suddenly we were interrupted by Jasper himself.

He shot Edward a teasing look, "Sitting down on the job, Edward?"

I looked at him in confusion and Edward shrugged, "I only had fifteen more minutes anyway. Besides, "he gestured towards me, "Alice bailed on Bella and I don't pass up lunch with a beautiful girl anyway." He winked at me for measure and I blushed bright red while Jasper laughed.

He called me beautiful? No, way. He was probably referring to my name meaning beautiful -lots of people always pointed that out. He wasn't being serious…

Jasper sighed while holding out an order sheet, "Okay, so what do you guys want?"

We told him our order and Jasper gave Edward a pointed look, "Just don't let Jacob see you." Edward snorted, "I'm not afraid of my boss."

Jasper laughed and walked away.

I shot Edward a nervous look, "You won't get fired for this, will you?" I flushed, "I mean, I don't want you to lose your job because of me or anything."

He chuckled while shaking his head, "Don't worry about it, Bella. Jacob's too busy to even notice I'm not working the last few minutes of my shift." I would've pressed the issue, but he looked so confident I didn't want to ruin his mood.

Besides, if Edward was risking his job just so he could eat lunch with me, I didn't want to waste a minute. Any girl in my position would feel flattered -and I did.

I smiled and pushed the ice down in my drink with my straw, "Okay then, if your sure…" I suddenly perked up a little, "So Alice told me you had talent scouts coming to watch you play next weekend." Alice only mentioned it about twenty times since Edward became single.

Edward smiled at that, "Yeah, I do. Nothing really serious, but it could definitely help with the college scholarship. Hopefully I could put it away since I want to go to Dartmouth."

My eyes widened, "You mean you don't want to go pro?" That came as a shock, because my dad goes to every game that Forks High has, and he always mentions how good Edward would be in the big leagues like all the time.

He shrugged lightly, "Baseball's fun and I love it, but I'm not sure it's my life." He sighed before taking a drink of his drink and then he said, "What about you, Bella?" Edward smiled his signature crooked smile, "You must have big plans for the future, don't you?"

I blushed a little and nodded, "Um, I was actually thinking about Dartmouth too, because they have great classes for writing and everything. I'm hoping to be a journalist or maybe an author someday." Yeah, Dartmouth was a great school, but expensive. I was graduating this year and could probably only afford maybe half a semester at the most and even that wasn't looking very promising -if I got in.

Edward smiled again, "Maybe we'll both get in."

I was about to respond when Jasper came over to the table with our plates and he set them down, "Okay, here ya go." He looked at Edward pointedly, "Jacob wants to speak to you pronto."

Edward rolled his eyes, "Naturally." His eyes sparkled when he looked back at me, "I'll be right back."

I smiled slightly, "Okay." They both walked away and I felt instantly bad for getting Edward in trouble so I was prepared to apologize when he came back.

I wasn't prepared for who I saw walk in the door.

Tanya came in without a host or hostess and she looked determined when she surveyed the area and saw the roll cart. Her eyes narrowed on me and she walked over.

She cleared her throat and spoke in a nasally voice, "Have you seen Edward anywhere…Belle?"

I sighed in annoyance, "It's Bella."

Tanya rolled her eyes, "Whatever. So have you seen him around anywhere or not?"

I shrugged and speared a dumpling with my fork before answering her, "He went back into the kitchen a few seconds ago. He should be back soon though."

She narrowed her eyes again when she looked down at the untouched plate across from me, "I think I'll go find him now."No need to tell her she was going in the wrong side of the kitchen doors. Oh, well.

I was instantly a little depressed now that Tanya was here. She was probably here to see if her and Edward could work something out and part of me knew that she could worm her way back in someway, and the other part was hoping that Edward would blow her off in public which would humiliate her -which would make me happy. All I had to do was wait and see what happened.

A few seconds later Edward came out of the kitchen looking carefree as he strolled over to me table and started on his food.

I swallowed another dumpling, "You didn't get in trouble, did you?"

He chuckled before meeting my gaze, "Of course not, Bella. Jacob was informing me that I got the weekend off, because I was doing too many extra shifts." Edward set his fork down, "Which reminds me."When he looked up at me with those emerald eyes I knew that something was up, "What?"

Edward smiled crookedly, "Well, Alice was going to go to the movies with me this weekend to see the new Resident Evil: Afterlife movie, but she backed out the last minute." My breath caught in my throat.

Did he just say…? ALICE!

I swallowed hard and smiled slightly, "That doesn't sound like something Alice would do."

He chuckled, "I know, it shocked me too. But I still want to go see it and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." Edward looked so confident when he smiled showing his white flashy teeth, "As in a date."

Holy crow! Edward Cullen was asking me out on a date!

I couldn't help the smile that came across my face at this moment followed by a slight blush, "Sure, I'd love to."

Edward's smile remained on his face, but his eyes seemed to light up drastically when I said that, "Okay, I'll pick you up at six thirty Friday and the movie starts at seven forty five so we can catch dinner first."

Oh, my gosh. Could someone just pinch me already before I wake up and die when I find out this is a dream? Wait, on second thought…let this play through a little longer.

It was then at that moment, that Tanya walked out of the kitchen and happened to see me sitting with Edward. Her eyes flashed violently and I immediately knew she was pissed off.

And I panicked, okay? I don't know what came over me, but I panicked! One minute I was sitting here staring at Edward, and the next I had scooted closer to the table, reached out to grab a fistful of his shirt, yanked him towards me, and kissed him.

I know, I am such a loser…

But when his lips connected to mine, I completely forgot about Tanya. Edward seemed a little shocked at first, but then he surprised me when he started kissing me back softly then harder. I even moaned into his mouth when he pulled my bottom lip into his mouth. I tugged him closer to me and started kissing him back just as hard not wanting to break the contact for a while. Damn, his lips were so soft and gentle, and damn he could kiss. And I was so distracted by the kiss so that I didn't know what I was doing. I was barely even aware of the fact I had scooted my plate out of the way and was halfway on top of the table until I heard my plate hit the floor with a loud clank.

Edward and I broke away quickly at the sound and I was breathing hard while blushing from head to toe when his green eyes looked at me with lust.

I suddenly realized what happened and I noticed Tanya wasn't here anymore, "I'm sorry." I blushed deep scarlet now, "I don't know what I-" My words were cut off by his lips.

Next thing I know, Edward slid his hands across the table and more clattering on the floor which I think was his plate now and somehow he moved me so that I was laying down on the table and he was halfway hovering over me while keeping his mouth attached to mine. One hand behind my neck pulling my lips to his and the other one rested on my waist. My arms gripping his shoulders holding him down to me so the kiss would continue and his tongue swiped across my bottom lip lightly.

I was just about prepared to give him entrance when a loud booming voice broke through, "What in the hell? Edward, this is it! You're fired!"

OH, CRAP!

**A/N So what did you think? I was just thinking ya'll deserved something until I got better and I hoped you liked it cause if you would've saw the way this guy was flirting with this girl -you would be laughing your ass off like I was! So wish me luck on my recovery and as soon as I feel better, I will write more chapters to my stories I've got going now. Thanks for all the support ya'll!**


End file.
